Innocent Noah
by Shikyo Kuranosai -Rebirth
Summary: What would happen if Allen had gone off on his own after his Noah had awoken at the same time as his Innocence? Rated T for language, rating may be subject to change.
1. The Innocent Child

**Disclaimer: -man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino**

A male child with brown hair kneeled down in front of a grave. Tears filled gray voids, the same gray voids that had been shimmering silver when the man in the grave was still alive. Gloved hands caressed the ground at the boy's feet as if it were a hand. A soft, pain-streaked voice whimpered out a single name.

"Mana."

The boy was clothed in dirty rags, his pale skin blistering because of the cold. He could tell someone was behind the grave, but he didn't care. It wasn't his Mana, and without Mana there he didn't care about anything. He didn't care that the figure had come from behind the grave, something else moving with him.

What he did care about was when a hand brought his chin up to make him star at white skin, a never-faltering smile, and glasses that glinted with the available light to block him from seeing the eyes of the one who had forced him to look up from where he had been mourning the loss of his beloved foster father.

"I can bring him back to you. All you need to do is call his name," the mouth moved, but the grin never faltered.

He felt a pang spread through him before settling in his arm, but he didn't care about that. His arm was nothing but a hindrance to him, and this man in front of him would bring back the only light that had ever been in his life.

"Please," the child pleaded with the man, wanting his light back.

"Scream his name out to the heavens. Claim him back from that cursed God of yours," the man spoke, malice laced onto his words delicately so it wasn't taken as a threat to the child, but to the God he cursed.

The child's eyes faced down as the man let go of him, his eyes a bleak gray. His arm hurt badly, but he paid no heed to the warning it gave him.

Then his head snapped up.

"MANA!"

* * *

><p>Lighting struck the skeleton the Earl had summoned, the name 'Mana' carved on the helmet plate. The iron boned skeleton moved, looking down at the child before it. The mouth moved, words coming out and making the child's eyes brightening to a silver color.<p>

"Allen?"

The Millennium Earl smiled as his Akuma came to life. Another soldier for his army, and another pathetic human out of his way. "Ki-"

"What have you done to me, Allen?" the Akuma roared, clawing at the kid with one of his sharpened claws. "How could you have turned me into an Akuma? I curse you, Allen!"

"Mana?" Allen held his right gloved hand to his left eye, pleading for his foster father's actions to not be true. His eyes widened as his left arm rose of its own accord and was placed right to the name carved on the Akuma's plate. His arm then proceeded to transform into a pure white claw, a green cross of crystals imbedded in the back of his hand. "Mana!"

The cry came out and the Akuma smiled warmly, the soul of Mana looked at his child. "I love you, Allen."

With that the silver claw came down, bringing Mana release from his cage- released by the same person who had imprisoned him in it.

The Earl tisked, ready to strike the kid before his eyes widened, noticing the golden glow in the kid's eyes. He blinked to see if it was only his imagination, but it only took the second for him to blink for the kid to be gone. The kid gone, the Earl left through a red and black checkered door that came out from the ground.

**(620 words)**


	2. Allen Walker

**Disclaimer: -man and its character's belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

_7 Years Later_

"Royal Straight Flush."

Groans from a specific table sounded again, and the men at the table stood so that they could go wallow at all the money they had lost to the only one remaining at the table.

Allen looked at the small apartment he had rented using the money he earned from his jobs and his, um, card skills. It wasn't much, but it was nice enough for himself. He sat on the bed, the TV unplugged as he didn't need something else to pay for- especially with his large eating habit. Setting down his winnings from the night he tucked it into his pillow cover, making it rough, but hey, it was safe enough. Allen then grazed through his fridge, taking out most of the contents so he wouldn't need to eat when he woke up, although he always did have a snack of tow just to be on the safe side. Wolfing them down he glanced in the mirror over by where he was eating- his bed- and studied his snow white hair, how it was parted to hide his scar from when Mana had struck him. Stopping from eating he swept his hair away from the red scar, eyeing the upside-down pentagram above his eye. He didn't like covering it, or his arm, for it showed what he was- a devil's child- but since he wanted to keep his jobs and most of the people from trying to stone him he covered his scar with makeup and his arms with gloves. The only other reason he didn't hate how he looked was because the arm had saved Mana, and he knew that because of the other Akuma he had slain, along with the fact that Mana had given him this 'scar'- this curse.

Allen continued eating due to the fact his stomach was complaining yet again.

All these years Allen had trained with his arm, saving the Akuma by slaying them, releasing the soul bound to them to rest in peace. At the beginning he had tried to ignore his eye, but the images were too grotesque, and often his arm would activate and destroy the creatures.

He had conceded and did as his arm wanted, partially because he couldn't control when his eye activated unless he avoided Akuma. Eventually he learned how to control his arm, although his eye seemed to power up as his arm did because it had a wider range than when he had started off.

He made sure to not destroy Akuma in this village after he had almost run into the Exorcist and even the Noah who were investigating the sudden Akuma drop. Instead he destroyer them before they could reach the village he now called home, at least until he moved somewhere else that is. It was easy enough to defend seeing as there was only one way to access it, and the town that was on the access route (with a decoy town set nicely on the path) made the perfect place to slay Akuma and stay safe.

_A Week Afterwards_

Allen tossed as he slept, eventually waking up and staring in the mirror at a dark skinned version of himself- dark stigmata as an ivy crown on his forehead and golden eyes staring back at him. He sighed as he found himself being comforted by the voice sharing his head, the memory of when he had discovered he was a Noah, and yet his arm as the same as the Exorcist's weapons (or at least he thought so judging by the green crystals). He had been on his own for a while- a Rogue Exorcist you could call him- so eventually he had come to the conclusion he would become an official exorcist. He wasn't that dumb though, and he knew he'd be in his normal form at all time when in their service.

The 17 yearold sighed, preparing for his to be (A/N: although he doesn't know it) successful attempt at finding the Exorcist's base.

**(666 words)**


	3. Black Order Exorcists

**Disclaimer: -man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

Allen wandered around the unfamiliar town. Being careful as to keep near where a bright rainbow banner was hung so he wouldn't get stuck in the sea of people and find himself unable to get out of town. Even in a familiar place, Allen would get lost. He was the mast of getting lost- no, he is not a master, he's the master.

As his hope that the town would be it dwindled to a flame that provided no warmth, he noticed the Noah amongst some of the people.

Without knowing he shrunk back, blending into the shadows as his hair turned black and his skin darkened. He eyes scanned the crowd, and almost immediately found there to be five Noah and six Exorcists.

Other than the restaurant he had been dining at, only the Earl knew of him, and he had never seen him since that night so long ago. Seeing as he had suddenly ran from the man, the Earl might have labeled him dead. If he was dead in the Earl's book, then there was no reason for the Earl to have told the Noah about him. The Exorcists had never encountered him, and therefore wouldn't know of him.

Forcing back his Noah, Allen stepped back into the light with his white hair and pale skin tone. With his scar and arms covered, Allen wound his way towards a deserted part of town.

* * *

><p>"I got lost again," he sighed, his shoulders slumping and his head hanging as he finally realized he had wandered off from the colorful banner. Placing his right hand to his eye as pain filled it, Allen closed his right eye and focused on the Akuma souls floating by the rooftops a bit deeper into the deserted part of the town.<p>

A hand clasped onto his shoulder and pulled him back while a katana lashed out to where he once stood. An Akuma split in half and exploded, leaving those in the blast unable to see the other Akuma surround them. All at once the Akuma began shooting, only to be surprise when they found their enemies alive still- protected by a large white claw.

"What the? Kill the Exorcists and take the Innocence instead of just standing there you idiots!" A being called form behind the Akuma, his figure rather large.

"Yes Master Noah," an Akuma replied before attacking and being pierce through by white fingers.

"Who are you?" Lenalee asked cautiously while Kanda was busy attacking Skin, facing the unfamiliar white head.

"Allen Walker, Rogue Exorcist," the white headed boy spoke, quickly surveying his scenery before he arm shifted form and shot the Akuma.

Lenalee's eyes widened and Kanda spoke for the both of them when he said, "Fucking bullshit."

Allen turned to him, obviously angry before he dashed towards Skin and clawed him in half, his Noah happy at the death of another Noah and still upset at the same time.

"I-Impossible," Lenalee gasped, watching the boy named Allen take down a Noah with ease. At least she thought it was easy for him until he fainted soon after. The Akuma took this as a chance to attack the boy, so Lenalee activated her innocence and fended them off while Kanda hefted the kid onto his shoulder and started leaving.

With all the Akuma dead, Lenalee made her way to the meeting place she and Kanda had agreed on (although she was the one to pick it since Kanda obviously didn't care). It was a nice restaurant that was in a less busy place in town.

"It is rather late though, so the restaurant could be closed, although then Kanda would most likely just bust down the door," Lenalee mumbled to herself as she attempted finding the restaurant again.

**(628 words)**


	4. A Parasitic's Hunger

**Disclaimer: -man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

Lenalee and Kanda sat in a restaurant with Allen.

The boy had woken up soon after Lenalee had arrived and the smell of food reached his nose.

Lenalee nervously ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair, fidgeting in the silence before the waitress came to take their orders.

Her eyes were hazel around the pupil, and faded to an ocean blue the farther away it got.

"A salad and some water, please," Lenalee asked with a smile.

"Soba," Kanda ordered blandly, mildly surprised to discover his favorite (and only) meal was served by the restaurant.

"And do you want the same as what you had yesterday?" the waitress asked the boy.

"Yes please," Allen chuckled nervously. "Thank you, Aydl."

"No problem, kid," Aydl replied before taking off to go place in the order.

"Y-you're going to eat all that?" Lenalee stared up at Allen's mountain of food. "H-h-how are you go-going to pay for all that?"

"The kid eats our leftovers and pays for half of it- reducing our waste. The rest he works for," Aydl commented as she came back to refill the drinks.

"Doing w-"

"Killing those bastard Noahs and their cursed Akuma," Aydl said darkly, a different aura taking her over. "If it wouldn't be too much of a strain, I would fight."

"Are you also a rogue Exorcist?" Kanda questioned, voice void of emotion.

"I do not follow God, for he brought the Noah upon us. I would rather become Satan's bride than utter any love towards God," Aydl spoke with pure hatred, surprising everyone with the demon-like hostility.

"Well, I'll be going, Aydl," Allen stated, his plated cleared and stacked in rather large piles. Handing her some money he made his way from the Exorcists. Even though he had decided on joining the Exorcists, he wouldn't mind putting it off for a while now that he met some of them face to face.

"Where do you think you're going, Moyashi?"

Allen froze, and turned to face the stoic samurai. His face free of emotions but anger obvious in his eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"didn't you hear me? Or are deaf, old man?" Kanda responded irately.

"I am not an old man! Nor am I a bean sprout, girly samurai!" Allen said, his voice laced with malice although he smiled a broad smile like the one constantly on the Millennium Earl's face.

Allen wasn't one to lose his temper- not unless it involved his height. For the samurai to call him short when he was just a few inches shorter than him, the match clearly forgot about the fuse and just went straight to the gunpowder.

"Tch, you're shorter than me, and you have fucking white hair, so you're a Moyashi," Kanda replied.

**(461 words)**


	5. Anger

**Disclaimer: -man and its character belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

"My name is Allen, Bakanda!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Aydl screamed, slamming her hand down on the table- cracks spreading out like a spider web from around her hand. On cue thunder resonated through the store as rain clouds viciously spread over the town and let down their bearings.

The ground began to shake violently, however, the store remained moderately undamaged except for a few plates falling over.

"W-what's happening?" Lenalee asked, while Allen faced the angry Aydl.

"Please calm down, Aydl!" Allen pleaded, knowing it was her Innocence acting up since his Noah wanted to reach out and crush it to stop the pain that flooded the both of them.

Aydl's eyes widened and her stance slackened. After closing her eyes and taking deep breaths the rain calmed down to a slight drip while the lighting and earthquakes disappeared completely.

Aydl's eyes fluttered open and she faced Allen. "Thanks, kid. I still don't have enough control to keep my Innocence from activating at my emotions," Aydl commented, moving her left hand over her right to touch the metal ring fused to the back of her hand. Looking around her store, she sighed and collected the broken plate fragments. Observing Allen's pile of plated, she was surprised to find most of the plates still neatly stacked, a few at the top looking ready to fall.

"Ah, so that's you Innocence, Miss Aydl?" Lenalee asked politely, not wanting to upset the accommodator again.

"Yes. It's called Aydl's Crib by a lot of people over the years that have seen it," Aydl replied, the last of the rain outside coming to a stop and the clouds thinning.

"It's rather fitting," Allen said, smiling while Kanda angrily glowered at the two of them.

Without warning, Kanda grabbed Aydl and Allen, tossing them over his shoulder. "We're bring them back, Lenalee."

Lenalee awkwardly put her finger to her cheek.

"Oi, Bakanda! Put me down! I can walk to the Black Order on my own two freaking feet! I don't need a girly samurai to carry me there!"

Although not believed possible by Aydl, Kanda's body straightened considerably more and Allen dropped, the hand that was keeping him on his shoulder holding a katana to the Moyashi's throat.

"What did you fucking say, Moyashi?" Kanda seethed.

Aydl's eyes narrowed, and a cloud formed, the charge in it visible by the small charges jumping from different parts of the cloud.

"Why the hell are you cursing in MY restaurant, you stupid samurai!" Aydl snapped, a decent sized lightning bolt punctuating her statement by coming precariously close to hitting Kanda. "And who said I was going anywhere with you guys? I told you I'm not affiliating myself with God at all and there's no way I'm going to be the Vatican's fucking pawn!"

Kanda just threw down Aydl to the ground and drew out his golem that was damaged by an Akuma, and could no longer fly.

"Ah, Kanda! It seems you're finally calling us! So how's everything going in the town? Wa Innocence the cause? How's my darling Lenalee?" a shrilly male voice said, oozing so much sugar at the end that both Allen and Aydl flinched at the man's voice.

"Che. Shut up, Komui. There's two shitty accommodators here. One is willing to come along, but the other seems to be set on killing Lenalee if we even try to talk to her about God and joining his side," Kanda said, smirking in the end, knowing he played Komui just right.

"WHAT!"

Aydl flinched, and she glared at the bastard samurai.

"DRAG THAT BASTARD BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THEM!" Komui's voice raged loudly through the golem.

**(617 words)**


	6. Mountain Climbing

**Disclaimer: -man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

Aydl frowned, watching the samurai that was already climbing the giant cliff with the help from his katana- Mugen. Earlier, Aydl had learned Kanda had named his sword and therefore his Innocence Mugen, and Lenalee's was known as Dark Boots. So seeing as both of theirs had names, Aydl decided to officially take Aydl's Crib for her Innocence's name, and suggested Crown Clown to Allen.

Allen didn't exactly understand how she came up with a surprisingly fitting name, so he just accepted the name, glad when his answer made it stop raining in the cabin they were in, and he certainly didn't want to be fried (it had become obvious to the other occupants that Aydl's Innocence reverted to lightning when she was angry. On multiple occasions they had almost been zapped by the furious Aydl after Kanda had forcibly drug her away once she had given orders to her employees to take care of the shop while she was gone and handed them the keys) if he were to reject the perfectly good name. He understood however that she knew his Innocence made him who he was, so he figured that was where she got Crown. He knew she didn't know that he was once part of a circus and traveling with a clown, although his juggling might have given that away somewhat and given her the Clown part.

Aydl stubbornly sat on the ground, refusing to move from her position on 'Earth to rise to the filthy Heaven' as she stated when Lenalee tried to coax her to climb, apologizing that the canals where out of use. While she protested movement to a quickly deteriorating Lenalee, Allen stared up in disbelief, seeing Kanda up a rather promising distance.

"We really have to climb this?" Allen said in disbelief, only to receive a nod from Lenalee.

"Sorry," she said, activating her Dark Boots and picking up Aydl to fly to the top.

Allen sniffled, and looked up. He felt rather alone being so far behind everyone else, and he certainly didn't want to climb the dangerous mountain to be the last to the top. So he activated the recently named Crown Clown and used it to aid in his climb- eventually reaching Kanda.

Just as he was about to surpass the feminine samurai, Kanda began to speed up, muttering about not letting some stupid Moyashi beat him. This in turn angered Allen, and soon the two were bickering back and forth, racing each other towards the top where Lenalee and the imprisoned Aydl waited them.

* * *

><p>Allen pulled himself over the top of the mountain approximately the same time Kanda hulled himself over. The two were panting- Kanda hiding it with a grunt and walking up to the giant gate while Allen was noticeably trying to regain his normal breathing pattern. Angrily, Kanda kicked on the door, still very angry that he didn't beat the Moyashi (of course that didn't mean he lost to the beansprout either).<p>

Lenalee moved behind him, dragging a still protesting Aydl, with Allen tagging along behind. When the gate opened, a white figure shot out, rushing to tackle Lenalee. However, the figure ended up in the dirt when Lenalee sidestepped, and blood began pooling around the figure's face and threatening to stain the white beret and the figure's hair.

Feeling the need to do something and get rid of some of the tingling in her limbs, Aydl moved over to the figure and jabbed it roughly in the shoulder with her finger.

"Mou! You're so mean, Lena-chan!" the man whined, jumping up suddenly and frightening Aydl. When the man noticed the shocked girl in front of him he fixed his glasses and became professionaly. "So you two are the new accommodators? Welcome to the Black Order. I am the head of this branch- Komui Lee. You are Aydl and Moyashi, right?"

**(646 words)**


	7. Black Order Integration

**Disclaimer: -man and its character belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

Kanda and Lenalee stood by the back of the elevator as guards to make sure that no one fell over the edge or tried to escape (mainly meaning Aydl). As the elevator finally lurched to a stop at the bottom of the building a green glow had overcome the normal lighting. A large, snake-like figure bearing the lower part of a woman's face came up to the group, tentacles reaching towards Aydl and Allen eagerly.

"Hello Helvaska. We've brought two new Exorcists you to look at," Komui greeted, pushing the two new additions to the tentacles.

The tentacles reached towards Aydl first and pulled her up to the scaly forehead. After settling on a number, she set Aydl down.

"Her synchronization rate is 86%. She will become Mother Nature at a great loss of something dear to her," Helvaska said before moving to Allen. She set him down after a minute. "His synchronization rate is 99%. For some reason, it seems as though his rate wants to go up, but something is holding it back from making him a Point Breaker."

"So he's a potential Point Breaker?" Komui asked with clear surprise.

Helvaska nodded, and she faced Komui full on. "It seemed that was all I could obtain though before I could delve deeper."

"That's because Crown Clown is playing with you, Medu," Aydl commented dryly, lying on the floor of the elevator. She had a completely bored look as they all gave her a weird look. "Medu- short for Medusa- since she seems to be a giant snake, and since she pretty much appears to be made entirely out of her Innocence."

They all just nodded.

Aydl stared at the office with pure horror strewn across her face. Papers littered the floor and were piled high in corners and specifically by a half-buried desk. While Kanda and Lenalee just ignored the papers and walked into the messy outfit with Allen following behind carefully, she sunk to her knees by the door- being passed by Komui and his assistant Reever, too.

Reaching out with her hand she cleared out an area just big enough to make two neat piles. Then she began to pick up the papers, scanning over the contents and placing them in one of two piles. The others watched her with interest before Komui finally decided to ask what she was doing.

"Cleaning up this abyss of paperwork- it's horrifying how 'expired' some of these documents are, and yet they're mixed in with those that still have time to be saved," Aydl answered. "Try and distract me from my task again and I'll decapitate you."

Anyone who wished to stop her shut their mouth and turned back to the rest of the group.

"So could you please show Allen around, Kanda?" Komui asked the samurai, who glared in response.

"Fuck no," Kanda answered finally, walking away.

Lenalee smiled, and looked at her brother and then Allen. "I'll show Allen around, Komui."

Komui's eyes began to tear, and he was suddenly hugging his sister, crying rivers and ruining some of the papers. This resulted in him being electrocuted, and a hysterically pissed Aydl dragged his body away to where it would do no harm.

Lenalee smiled awkwardly, leading Allen away to the dining hall. With his stomach growling viciously, he was drawn instantly to the counter where he was introduced to the chef- Jerry- and told to order whatever he wanted.

Jerry was delighted with Allen's order after being assured that the boy could eat it all. He immediately set about preparing the food, telling Allen to wait a bit. It was to Allen's delight when Jerry soon delivered, placing the food on a cart to make it easier for Allen to transport.

The day continued with Allen's fitting for his uniform and a finishing of the tour. Seeing as Aydl had yet to show, they went back to check on her, surprised when they could actually see the floor, and there were two piles on behind the couch, with another pile placed by the door. The papers were stacked neatly and carefully in multiple stacks. Searching more carefully, they found Aydl clearing off Komui's desk with amazing speed- creating another three piles in front of the desk.

"Ah, Aydl, you've cleared up a lot. Can't you just call it a day and rest for the night, please? You'll have far more energy to clean up the rest later," Lenalee eventually resorted to pleading with Allen to get the female away from her self-created task.

Aydl gave them a tired glare before she finally gave up. "Fine, but you have to carry me to my room and wake me up as soon as you are awake and dressed, or I'll fry you."

**(794 words)**

**_A/N: My offer from the previous chapter- Mountain Climbing- still stands. I will not constantly make author notes, so do not expect me to keep repeating my offer, or my thanks. Just know that it is there. I will make another author note to tell you guys when my offer is no longer standing._**


	8. Mission After Poker

**Disclaimer: -man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

Allen played with the deck of cards he held. It had been a month since he had been at the Black Order. He was often sent to do missions were Noah were possibly involved, and when he came back without any problems (and no encounters with the Noah) they gave him a day before they sent him on another. Allen believed he went on more missions than other because it allows Aydl time to keep Komui and his office in check. Within the month Aydl proved to be a major asset to Komui and the Science Division- doing exceedingly well organizing paperwork and keeping things running smoothly.

Allen learned that Aydl ran her old business all by herself before she was forced to be an Exorcist, and that developed the skills which the Order relied so heavily on.

Lavi came in, smiling like the hyper rabbit he was. Noticing Allen's deck he pointed to it. "Allen, what's that you got there?"

"A deck of cards."

"Ah, cool!" Let's play a game of poker!" Lavi exclaimed, hooking his arm around Allen's neck and dragging him through the halls to the cafeteria. "Hey, anyone up for a game of poker?" Lavi called out, earning a few glances.

A group of finders and a few other Exorcists took up Lavi's offer. They all sat at a table where Allen expertly shuffled his deck and dealed out the cards. An hour later found them penniless, with Allen smiling as he counted the money he had and retrieve his deck.

"Thank you for the good game, guys," Allen chuckled darkly, walking off to his room with the group staring at Black Allen like they'd seen the end of the world.

"Hey, Allen, you have until midnight to pack. A finder will collect you and lead you to your next mission site," Aydl said as she fell in step by Allen.

"What mission?" Allen asked her.

"Akuma Hunting," Aydl replied. "I've been following the tracks of a rather large group for a while, and suddenly they've been rather erratic with their movements. I believe they may be following an accommodator that's rather strong, and you know how Central is about accommodators."

"So I'm going alone?" Allen asked her skeptically.

"No. I shall be going ahead of you to cause some chaos and break them up. When you come it'll simply be to make sure whoever or whatever it is comes back with us," Aydl said dryly, shifting her backpack so that it rested in the middle of her back once more.

"You're going in?" Allen asked.

"My Crib covers large distances and would easily separate and wipeout the Akuma without causing too much suspicion. If you were to go in you'd have to fight all the Akuma at once- which would be rather unhealthy," Aydl said, making some sense with the way she said it. "Besides, I've broken Critical after my intense training over the last month. It'd be healthy for me to begin helping my brother out. 'Course I can't take too many missions, for then I wouldn't be able to keep Komui on track with his work."

"Komui would probably be devastated if you were killed. At least let me travel with you, as a bodyguard," Allen said, truly worried about the sister-like female.

Aydl gave him a smile, patting him on the head and walking ahead to the gate without Allen. So instead of packing like he should have, he checked to make sure he still had his winnings and dashed after Aydl. When he caught up at the bottom of the cliff he gave her a wicked smile.

"You aren't going to leave without me, one-chan!" Allen sang in a way that was sure to annoy her.

Aydl glared at him. "I hate Japanese, and you know that better than most others, Allen. I expect more respect from you if you're going to join me."

Aydl had officially made enemies with Kanda, and even though Kanda was generally kind to most females, Aydl was an obvious exception. The grumpy samurai had an obvious dislike aimed towards Allen and Aydl. Although Allen understood Japanese perfectly, he didn't use it to retort to the samurai (except for BaKanda) because of how it'd upset Aydl, who'd start speaking in French or German or a mix of the two and would lock herself in her room grumbling about stupid Japan for a few hours.

"Calm down, sister," Allen chuckled, loosening up from his default gentleman setting. "So how are we getting there, train?"

"No. My storm would have to move to fast to look natural, and it'd endanger those on the train and nearby towns. We'll stop for a few breaks in towns before splitting off into a nearby forest," Aydl said, grinning maliciously at the path she had set. "Plus it'd save energy for me to not have to control it from a faraway distance. I'm not that good yet. Not to mention it'd be better to remain in the middle of the chaos."

By her hand small clouds began to form, and two hours the expanse of the sky for a few miles had formed, and after another two hours the clouds had become angry. The town they took a break in was locked down for the most part. The two simply sat in a park on a bench and ate some rice Aydl had packed. After a light drizzle had started they left the town and started towards the forest. Aydl managed to manipulate the clouds and winds just right so that the two didn't have a drop on them.

"Within a few moments we should be finding Akuma. While I'm certain they aren't exactly by the Innocence I'm sure that it's nearby, and I wouldn't be surprised to find someone out here," Aydl explained.

Putting the map and everything that would get ruined by the heavy rain away in the safety of the bag Aydl closed the small hole preventing them from being included in the lightning storm.

The duo pulled up their hoods and continued walking- occasionally having to stop as Allen slayed an Akuma the storm hadn't killed or driven off.

Once Aydl felt sure the Akuma were very few and would be of little bother she began to dissipate the storm.

"Now it's time to locate," Aydl sighed.

**(1059 words)**


	9. Archer's Tear

**Disclaimer: -man and it's characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

Aydl slammed Allen's claw into the ground- choosing that over damaging her own hand.

"Owww! What was that for, Aydl?" Allen yelped, possibly making enough noise to startle most of the life forms for a few miles.

Aydl looked at his Crown Clown with interest. "So you can feel in that arm. You just need a bit more damaged done to feel it, although I didn't think I used that much power."

"Sure," Allen complained, looking at the dent on the white Crown Clown. He could tell that Neah had probably flinched at the sudden pain Allen felt. "I'm going to go wash the dirt off and inspect it for any major damage the might give Komui reason to repair it."

Now Aydl flinched- knowing well how much it hurt last time Allen had to get Crown clown fixed due to his rather horrified screams echoing throughout the Black Order.

Allen smirked to himself as he washed his now normal enough left arm in the river, allowing the stigmata, grey skin, and golden eyes to release for a moment since Aydl wasn't going to bother him in case he was annoyed with her. Even if he wouldn't use his full power on her normally, she still knew he was stronger than her and often would be careful with him.

Allen relaxed after seeing his arm wasn't wounded or all that scratched up. It was the only thing he couldn't heal with his Noah powers, and he needed to use those at times or else they'd overload and he wouldn't be able to back to his 'Innocent' self for a while depending on the power buildup. Not to mention the Earl might find him if that were to happen.

Looking up Allen caught a girl staring at him from across the river. He quickly reverted back to his pale skin, white hair, and silver eyes.

"Hello there, ma'am!" Allen called out to her. Unsure just how long she had been staring at him and wondering if he could then put off what she saw as her mind playing tricks on her. "I'm Allen Walker, and you are?"

The girl reacted and a light quickly formed to a light blue bow with a notched arrow that was aimed directly for him. Allen cursed, figuring the girl had probably run into another Noah and thought he was also hunting her down trying to kill her and destroy her Innocence.

Luckily for him, before the arrow she released could hit him a strong wind blew it into the river where it dissipated into a sheen of light to reappear at the archer's fingertips.

"Stop!" Aydl exclaimed from behind Allen, using her wind to knock the girl to the side this time while simultaneously boosting Allen across the river.

Allen expertly ducked and rolled, thankful that Aydl had never done that to him before she became a Critical Breaker. He recovered quickly and made his way to the girl where he then grabbed her arm to keep her from running away.

"Please, don't run away. We're here to protect you and take you back to the Order where you will have to fight a secret war against the Earl who wishes to destroy mankind," Aydl said with no intent on actually getting the girl to come willingly.

"Aydl!" Allen scolded, wondering when she had managed to get over so quickly without him noticing. He was surprised how much control she honestly had after month.

"It's the blatant truth. This is why I needed you to come, or else she'd most likely have run away or gotten killed by a Noah," Aydl put firmly.

"I apologize for her rudeness. You see- we work for the Black Order. As Exorcists we use special weapons called Innocence to attack the Earl's Akuma, and occasionally the Noah. Unlike the Akuma, there are few Exorcists, and sometimes we lose some in battle, so we need to find new Accommodators to be Exorcists. So if you would please help us by becoming a fellow Exorcists-"

"Sure, just shut up already," the girl said, yanking her arm from Allen's grip while putting on a strong and agitated surface appearance.

"Good, because even if you're lying I can say I didn't take you against your free will," Aydl said with a sadistic smile.

The girl became frightened, but didn't allow it to overcome her stance- impressing Allen.

"What's your name?" Allen asked politely, earning the two's attention.

"Willilams."

"You're whole name," Aydl snorted, leaning against a tree. "And say it first name then last name, we aren't Japanese."

Allen chuckled, understanding why Aydl's words held a hint of irritation as he was reminded of a samurai.

"Cielo Williams." The girl gave off a tomboyish feel, although she dressed somewhat girly, to Allen. He could tell by Aydl's sigh when he turned his head to her that she was probably going to lock her room to prevent him or any perverted members of the Order to replace her tomboyish clothes with more girly ones saying she should be more like the new female addition.

"Ok, let's work this out. Your Innocence obviously becomes and archer's weapon. Now what is it when it isn't activated?" Aydl suddenly brought up, directing the question towards Cielo.

Cielo gripped the tear drop shaped pendant on her necklace, earning Allen's attention. "Tear Drop?" Allen offered, realizing where Aydl was going with her questioning.

"I like Archer's Tear better, but it is partially her decision," Aydl pouted, showing her girly side on this rare occasion.

"Tear Drop?" Cielo said, her voice rising slightly as if unsure. Allen could see through her guise though, and while she was a pretty good liar, she couldn't possibly pass them off as truth to him. He found it safest the way she stated her answer, for Aydl could throw a tantrum, and he noticed the girl knew Aydl would react better if she was unsure.

"Fine, from now on I'm calling you Innocence Tear Drop. Just remember that I'm holding it against you for choosing bro's suggestion over mine. Don't expect me to just let you into my 'family' either," Aydl hugged, twirling her hand and watching as the wind moved the water into a small whirlpool that uncovered enough space to step on the riverbed. "Now let's move out."

Cielo eyed Allen before following Aydl quickly, Allen then getting in behind them before the wind stopped and the water returned to its natural flow with a little coaxing from Aydl.

"Now, to get back- want to take a train?" Aydl asked Allen and Cielo. Her eyes trained on Allen with a knowing glint.

"Please?" Allen asked with his specialized kicked puppy look, earning a chuckle from Aydl. "My feet are killing me!"

"Sure, General," Aydl commented with a mock salute.

Allen paused. "Aren't you going to be promoted to General now that you're a Critical Breaker?"

"Medu, you and Cielo are the only Exorcists to know that I'm a Critical Breaker. I doubt Medu will tell anyone since she knows the extent of what I do for the Science Division," Aydl answered lightheartedly.

"They'd die without you," Allen chuckled.

Aydl smiled at Cielo. "if you're good at paperwork I could train you to replace me in case I come across an untimely death."

Cielo's eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath. "Fine," she answered as a sigh.

"Eh?" Aydl responded in surprise, pausing for a moment before shaking herself and continuing.

**(1,249 words)**


	10. To Edo

**Disclaimer: -man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

Allen sat in the office with Miranda, Lavi, Bookmen, and Kanda to be debriefed on their mission to Edo (and General Cross). However, the team was slightly smaller than it would be when they arrived at Edo, for they were to meet up with Teidoll's group.

Once Komui had finished telling them the details, Aydl handed them all an envelope and eyed Cielo who was hanging back behind Komui. In the last four months Cielo had become Aydl's apprentice, and the two would rarely go on missions. If they did they went together. In a way Allen knew that they did it so Aydl could teach Cielo in the free time of their missions, and in another way he supposed it was also because Aydl's Crib and Tear Drop worked together rather well.

Allen packed up, glanced toward the team, and with a nod of mutual understanding they entered the elevator to the canals.

"Lenalee?" Allen questioned, seeing the female preparing the canoe instead of the regular Finder.

Lenalee looked at the group with determined eyes. Even with her broken legs she was still prepared to fight on the battlefield. "I'm coming with you."

Kanda sighed, and before he could give anyone a way to object without incurring the female's wrath he stated simply, "Fine."

Cielo watched as the group towards Edo and General Cross departed. Once she could no longer see them she collected her golem and set up a canoe- pulling it back along the canal deeper until she couldn't go farther. There she found Aydl with the rest of their stuff.

"We'll be taking a small boat to Edo. Unlike their group, we shall be remaining on the sea with stops only for resupplying," Aydl stated once more as they tied down the canoe on the outside. "I will create a storm to cover us, and anything that gets past it we leave alone."

"Even Akuma?"

"We want this to seem like a natural storm. It won't by a full blown natural disaster, just something big enough to cover us. So if nothing makes it out of there it will cause suspicion," Aydl answered calmly, swirling her hand slowly as the two made their way to a small boat.

"Why do you swirl our hand like that? You don't do it on our other missions," Cielo noted.

"Why did you agree to be my apprentice?" Aydl countered.

"Why did you ask me?"

Aydl sighed. "You appeared smart enough to know what you're doing, but not too smart where you'd start choosing a different way."

"It was a sincere offer, that's why," Cielo then answered, waiting for the answer to her first question.

Aydl tapped the finder to confirm to him they were prepared to leave. After a few minutes out in the vast waters Aydl began to swirl her hand again, earning a glare from Cielo.

"It's a calming tactic," Aydl finally said, surprising Cielo and slapping the glare off her face as she accepted the answer, not paying too much attention to the twinge in Aydl's expression of regret. Aydl sank back into the hammock placed off in a corner, closing her eyes and feeling the already beginning effects of the oncoming storm. She stopped twirling her hand and dozed off.

Cielo followed suite as she would be the next shift driving the boat.

Allen frowned as he began to take the effects of being on a ship, with an energetic Lavi pissing off Kanda where he was also taking on the samurai's wrath.

"If Aydl was here she'd zap him and he'd be knocked out for most of the ride," Allen sighed, getting a from the beat up Lavi next to him.

"Haha, he got us pretty good," Lavi chuckled, observing some of Allen's own injuries as they both sat on the railings.

"I wish Lenalee wasn't busy cooking the meals all the time for you Allen. If you ate less she might be able to keep Yuu-chan off our backs more often," Lavi cried theatrically.

"Don't blame me! You should blame yourself for being the one to always piss him off!" Allen argued with Lavi.

"Are you made at me, too, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes!" Allen screeched at him.

"Not you too!" Lavi cried, with more sincerity than normal.

Aydl glanced over to the sleeping Cielo. She then redirected her gaze towards the floor, her hand unconsciously pulling the gloves she wore a little tighter. After gripping her hands tightly she then forced herself to pull the gloves off to stare at the Innocence circles embedded in her skin. She watched as she twirled her hand and the circles began to glow. Soon a small cloud fog spread through the room and enveloped the boat. The circles dimmed, and once more she pulled on her gloves, hiding away her Innocence from her companions. She shook her head and once again doze off.

**(824 words)**


	11. Kali no Tsubasa and Soba

**Disclaimer: -man and its characters belong to Katusra Hoshino.**

Cielo sat on the planks of the pier, soaking some temporary sun as Aydl and their finder dealt with restocking. She helped Aydl store away the supplies before an official came over, requiring he see their permission form for docking there. Aydl left with the official after he yelled at them for docking illegally, and seeing as the reach of the Black Order didn't manage to touch here she had to pay a rather hefty fine for it. Seeing as she was to watch the boat, Cielo had gotten comfortable once more in her fold-up beach chair.

"Hey there," a man called to Cielo, blocking off her much wanted sun. "Saw you and your friend get scolded by the official. You have to pay some fines right? Well, what I should be asking is, is that Black Organization going to pay for it?"

Cielo studied the man, taking in his emerald eye and honey colored eye. She sat up, shooting him a quick glare before standing up and dusting herself off. "The Black Order will not be paying for it seeing as this is not a place that knows of them and their strength," Cielo said. "I pity them if they anger Aydl. This place with surely suffer a hurricane if something happens."

"A hurricane?" the man questioned, glancing at the direction where Aydl was coming back from.

Cielo stood quickly, and found the finder behind the rather calm Aydl. "Damn," Cielo muttered, quickly packing up the small chair she had been sun bathing in and tossing it onto their boat, struggling to untie the rope holding the boat to the pier.

"Stop, there's no need to untie yet," Aydl growled, showing her hidden anger. She quickly stepped onto the boat and dropped down the bag she was carrying for the finder to put into storage. "Who are you?" Aydl quickly turned to the stranger Cielo had been conversing with, giving him a hard stare that didn't really shake him.

"I'm Jaden Padma, Ms. Aydl, I presume?" he answered.

Aydl gave a nod in answer before gesturing towards Cielo. "This is my apprentice, Cielo Williams. May I ask you something, Mr. Padma?"

"Call me Jaden please," Jaden answered in a tone that told her to go ahead and ask.

"Do you know what Innocence is?" Aydl asked bluntly, her gaze focusing on his being before it lightened and then wandered over the other docked ships.

"Innocence?"

"It's known as God's weapon, and in this world's secret war Exorcists use it to battle Akuma. They all come in different forms and shapes, but truthfully there are two classifications for Innocence once an Accommodator is found: Equipment types where the Innocence resides within an item such as a clock or a sword; then there are Parasitic types, where it is resides within the body as part of it, such as an arm or teeth. Parasitics are rare, and they have the drawback of having a large appetite to supply energy to the Innocence. Of course, Parasitic Exorcists are also generally really careful as to not harm their Innocence as it hurts like bitch to get it fixed."

Jaden froze before an invisible hand came and twisted back up the invisible key sticking out of his back. He smiled almost robotically. "Really? That sounds pretty bad for the Parasitic."

"Ah, of course it is, although I wouldn't know it on a personal level. If you want, you can travel with us. I'll even stop by one of the Branches to get your Innocence fixed, although seeing as the damage isn't too much it shouldn't be too painful," Aydl said with a sly smile.

Jaden took a step back warily, judging his opponent. All Aydl bore was her irritating smile, while he had his secret weapons. Not wanting to lose whatever advantage he might have he dashed at Aydl with the sharp wings that sprouted from each arm. The next thing he knew, he couldn't move and it was hard to breathe. He could see from his peripheral vision that Cielo was holding a bow with an arrow ready to pierce his heart. What he was curious about was why she had not just shot him until he saw Aydl turn to Cielo.

"Get to know him. It will be helpful to have another Accommodator in our group. I'm sure the trip will be more enjoyable if we will all be friends," Aydl said, holding out her hand to the side and moving it forward. "And Central will surely be happy that we've found another Accommodator to become their weapon in this filthy war."

Jaden fell forward when he was finally released. He glanced back towards Cielo to see she was no longer equipped, and then looked to where Aydl was last to find she had moved onto the boat with what appeared to be thick, durable rope in her hand. "Come easily and I won't tie you up. Refuse and Central will be sure to hunt you down. I assure you that coming of your own free will is far easier, after all, I had a fucking she-male samurai carry me over his shoulder for a few fucking hours in a way that damaged some of my internal organs."

Cielo winced, and jumped into the boat without rocking it. "Please come, Jaden. It's not all that bad being an Exorcist, and if Aydl's right about your injury then it'll be good to have one of the experts look at it and repair it."

Jaden's wings retreated, and he stepped onto the boat quietly, his eyes focused on the ground. He thought of the friends he had, and then these powerful strangers that were pretty much asking for his help. It wasn't in his nature to refuse help, even to strangers.

"What'll happen if I don't go and just kill myself now?" Jaden asked, studying heir faces and finding surprise on the finders and Cielo's face, but also finding what looked like amusement on Aydl.

"The official told me you had special powers like what I told him to be aware of. He told me the last time your Innocence was injured. He also told me that you're very loyal to your friends and have a hard time refusing to help someone out. So you should consider this paying me back, since I killed him," Aydl reported with a chuckle, earning a gasp from Cielo as she turned to her Master.

"We aren't to kill other humans though!"

"But he was an Akuma," Aydl answered her apprentice almost immediately after the words left the younger Exorcist's mouth. "The official didn't react at all when I told him of the secret war and Innocence- in fact, he knew Jaden had some, and with the information he supplied it was only obvious he was an Akuma. He was waiting to kill Jaden and take his Innocence, and he was most likely going to do that through his friends to level up before battling an inexperienced Accommodator."

Cielo closed her mouth and looked away, having lost the argument she had started.

"Had I not killed the Akuma I'm sure he would have devoured your friends, Jaden. Isn't becoming an Exorcist a small thing to do to repay me?"

Jaden realized that there was no way out, not only had she hit his weak spots in his nature, but she was also offering his friends safety that he obviously couldn't supply at the moment. "I'll become an Exorcist. Promise me my friends' safety, and train me so that I can be strong enough to protect them."

"Of course." Aydl twirled her hand in a swift motion, the other pulling in the plank and ropes. Almost immediately a dark cloud swarmed over the town, dropping loads of rain that seemed harmless enough, and lashing out with lightning in every few areas. "There, the town's clean of Akuma. I'll contact Komui and have him send a finder to this place so I can keep an eye on the Akuma levels." She plucked a golem out of the sky that was a rather off stormy grey color with golden streaks on that looked like golden scratches. "They were so kind as to paint my golem a special color," Aydl mumbled to herself.

Cielo was left with Jaden when Aydl walked to the captain's quarters and called Komui as promised. "So I guess you'll be coming with us to Edo," Cielo laughed nervously. "Aydl will probably bug you about a name for your Innocence sometime soon. As soon as I agreed she brought it up. Have anything in mind?"

"What are some of the other Exorcists' Innocence names?"

"Aydl's is Aydl's Crib, mine is Tear Drop, and Allen's is Crown Clown. Then Kanda's Mugen," Cielo answered with a shrug, thinking of some of the other names that Aydl had declared for the other Exorcists, ready to continue.

"Kali no tsubasa," Jaden cut in, knowing she might continue with an unknown amount of Exorcists. "It's Japanese for Divine Wing, or Wing of God. I remember a girl saying it when she saw my Innocence."

The door slammed open from where Aydl had left and a dark aura encompassed the deck, focusing around the door and Jaden. "Kali no tsubasa?"

Jaden froze at the pure hatred that coursed through Aydl's voice.

"You chose a Japanese name for your Innocence because of some girl? You really can't come up with your own name?" Aydl continued.

"It seemed appropriate, even if I'm a British-Irish mix," Jaden got out rather calmly, used to deflecting what people through about him.

"RUHIG*! (Quiet!)" Aydl yelled, out in German. "Japanisch wird verflucht! Sprechen sie es nie vor mir! (Japanese is cursed! Never speak it in front of me!"

"Yes," Jaden answered, not wanting to anger Aydl further.

* * *

><p>Kanda watched irately as Allen ate the last of HIS SOBA. Not only were they not off the damned boat, they weren't even close to where they had planned to dock, AND THE FUCKING MOYASHI ATE THE LAST OF HIS SOBA SINCE THERE WAS NOTHING ELSE FOR THE OLD MAN TO FUCKING EAT!<p>

If you were to ask Kanda if he was happy (like Lavi did just a moment ago), he'd beat you and slice you up so that the Moyashi could eat you instead of his soba. Sadly, Lavi was experienced and lucky enough that he escaped being turned into Rabbit Stew. So now the boat was being redirected to the closest town so they could restock AGAIN. Kanda honestly couldn't wait to get back on land. At least they'd have a constant food supply for the old man, and he'd be able to eat his soba as far away from him as possible!

* * *

><p>*Whenever I use another language and don't explain it through the dialog as I did with Kali no tsubasa then the "_" will end with parenthesis that translates the dialog. Examples are when Aydl is yelling at Jaden in German. It will be the same with all languages (other than English of course).<p>

**(1,792 words)**

_**A/N: Chapter 15 was going to be an omake, but instead will be an intro to another story I thought would be rather interesting. It's -man, with all the characters you find here in a school setting whether they be teachers or students. Everyone will have the same relationships with each other as they do in this story unless I get specific requests (sorry, but no OC romance with original -man characters).**_


	12. Aydl's Crib

**Disclaimer: -man and its characters belong to Katusra Hoshino.**

Jaden was strapped to the cold metallic desk, watching as the man pulled out some dangerous tools. They were alone in the room, but through a window of glass he could see the occasional person with earmuffs on pass by. He nervously clenched his hands, frightened by how painful the operation to fix his Innocence would truly be even though Aydl had called it a minor injury.

Except for the small amount of noise that the operator was making, it was insanely quiet in the room. Once the operation began he grit his teeth, attempting to keep in the screams that pounded at his teeth for freedom. Eventually he gave in and let the free, closing his eyes and fighting the restraints keeping him to the table. He tried to get his Innocence to respond but he was too drugged to get his mind to send the right message. Through his haze he remembered that the operator wasn't trying to hurt him, but help his Innocence. The man didn't mean to cause him pain, he was innocent, and did not deserve to die by his hands. At the end Jaden was glad to be free, memories from his past slipping back to his mind as he regained control.

Jaden was rather surprised when Aydl came in after the operator left. Cielo was nowhere to be seen, which was rather strange seeing as he had gotten used to the two being at least in the same room as one another at all times. Behind her the sound of the door locking clicked. Aydl came up to Jaden and gently grabbed one of his arms, twisting it this way and that, bending his elbow, but never fighting it when it started to refuse the movements.

After her examination she released a soft sigh, her eyes flitted up to meet Jaden's and then down to her gloved hands. "For now you must stay here. I'm going to fetch Cielo, and then a needed meeting is in order. If anyone comes in send them back out, refuse anyone else's company."

Just as soon as she came she was back out the door. Jaden sat there, not wanting to upset the woman as she seemed rather anxious and jumpy. He would not question her when she returned, and he would listen to what she said earnestly.

This time it was Cielo who walked in, followed by a more composed Aydl. As soon as Aydl had closed the door she focused on the two. With a sigh she paced the room her eyes checking every last corner of the room before she nodded to herself and faced the two, standing in front of the small window on the door.

"I need to confess to you two, so that you never have reason to doubt me," Aydl said, her eyes sharp as she studied the two. Seeing that neither of them showed much of a reaction she pulled off her gloves, showing the two the ring-like band that was embedded into the skin of the top of her hand with little strands of what either of them could guess as nerves and a very thin layer of skin starting to grow over it. "My Crib is much different then what one would assume as a Equipment type. Slowly, each day the metal merges with the nerves and tissues in my hand. Soon it shall not even protrude from my hand at all."

"What are you getting at, Aydl?" Cielo asked, her face composed to hide the worry.

"Innocence is evolving. Just like Dark Boots, my Crib is turning into a more advanced version of Innocence- something that's like a mixture of both types," Aydl answered with a soft voice that barely carried across to the two Exorcists under her supervision. "I know this not because of the Science Division, but because of the side effect of my Crib.

"You see, my Innocence allows me to change certain aspects of the atmosphere around me. However, in order to create, change, and control these aspects my Crib constantly pulls in data from the atmosphere. Even before I broke Critical, my Crib did this, but now it also collects information on auras that mingle with the atmosphere. If I were to focus I could pinpoint someone's feelings. However, even when I don't focus, I have the aura of nearby Dark Matter and Innocence being stuffed into my brain. That was why I could tell you were being followed by a large horde of Akuma."

Cielo didn't react under Aydl's gaze, instead she followed through with the intensive training Aydl gave her about controlling her outward appearance.

Aydl then directed her eyes towards Jaden, "And that is how I knew that official was an Akuma, and that you were an Accommodator with damaged Innocence. The only thing I've been unable to differentiate is the aura from different types of Innocence and Dark Matter. They all release a different amount of energy, but I can't tell if it's an individual or group."

Cielo was leaning forward, hands clasped under her chin as she closed her eyes with a exaggerated sigh. "So, what's the point in telling us?"

"When I tell you to do something, you will do it without question- for you to not listen will result in your death. This will remove most doubts you have about my orders, and will give be all the warning I give you about discipline," Aydl answered sternly, her hands gloved once more as she left the two in the room.

"What a superiority complex," Cielo chuckled, looking at Jaden. "Mind helping me play a prank on her later?"

Jaden responded with a nod of his head, to tired from his earlier screaming to form a proper response.

Aydl watched the two laugh as she felt the water dripping down her back. She was reminded of an annoying red rabbit that could actually get the she-male samurai and herself to agree on something- killing the rabbit that is. A few in the cafeteria witnessed the devil circling her prey with darkness exuding from her form. Rumor spread quickly, and Aydl was constantly avoided throughout the next day.

When the group left, some of the finders gave Jaden and Cielo holy water and crossed. They finder was given blessings and prayers from his fellow kind. Aydl remained isolated, the people splitting like they were the Red Sea and she Mosses.

"Cielo, Jaden, drop and give me thirty clappers," Aydl ordered, stretched out on her hammock.

At first the two Exorcists were confused until the finder showed them what a clapper was. Although the two didn't complain about having to do the clap-pushups they sent all their anger in waves to Aydl, who they guessed was probably enjoying the strength their mental massacres gave her.

"Edo is filled with Akuma, and if we're to make it any easier for Bro then we have to get rid of half of them," Aydl drilled into them as they did their clappers. "Our mission is to conserve their energy. We will sacrifice our lives if it means that they live on."

"You're going to protect Allen, even though you know what he is?" Cielo asked, suddenly remembering her first encounter with the brother figure of Aydl's.

"I knew since I first met him, and even he knew what he was. Yet he had no plans real plans of joining either side, not until Kanda came along and proved himself as worthy competition and entertainment," Aydl told her. "Even though Allen is a Noah, I trust him, and if you don't protect him as you would your fellow comrades then I will severely punish you if you survive."

With Cielo's suspicions confirmed she pushed harder through the clappers, ready to attempt to convince Aydl to kill Allen. She knew which points to highlight that would be most convincing, and she was already putting together a plan on how to kill him soundlessly with him as a hero to everyone else.

"To kill him ensures our destruction, for his part in this war rivals the Earl."

Cielo gave up all plans then, knowing they'd do no good as her equally stubborn master. She was told not to disobey Aydl, and she planned not to- unless Central commanded her to.

**(1387 words)**

**A/N: Looking for one more male OC, please fill out the form if interested. Chapter 15 will have all the OCs already submitted at top for anyone who wishes for clarification.**

**~FORM~  
><strong>**Name: (character's first and last)  
><strong>**Gender: (male only)  
><strong>**Age: (no older than 30 and no younger than 13)  
><strong>**Ethnicity:  
><strong>**Reference Description/Picture:  
><strong>**Exorcist/Broker/Akuma: (choose one please)  
><strong>**Weapon: (if you're going to be an Exorcist please choose Equipment/Crystal type unless you have an extremely unique Parasitic type)  
><strong>**Other: (anything else?)**


	13. Akuma Slayers

**Disclaimer: -man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

Allen filled his belly far past what it was used to. He could already feel his stomach breaking down the food greedily. In another 30 minutes his stomach would grumble some more, knowing the long trip ahead of them.

"I think we should just continue from here. If we walk to the next town there's a train which we can take. Of course, someone needs to call the Order and tell them the change in or plans?" Bookmen advised, glaring viciously at his apprentice.

Lavi shrugged. "Yah, sure. I'm fine with that. Besides, we'd all be eaten by Allen if we try and sail the rest of the way to the original destination," Lavi responded to the obviously dangerous glare.

Allen chuckled nervously, knowing that if they didn't agree a certain samurai would have them all hanging from trees for the next few days. Said samurai was currently up in a particularly sturdy tree that's height allowed him to be barely hear Lavi Bookmen unless he was go cup his hands to his mouth and yell with the purpose of Kanda hearing him. The Moyashi doubted that Kanda would be happy about traveling on land, after all, Kanda was never happy about anything (except Soba). Allen swore never to tell Kanda anything in plan changes, because although you may not think that he knows he generally does. That is why Allen agreed with Lavi when the rabbit called Kanda a ninja-samurai, or in Lavi's short version- a samurinja.

Thinking back to Aydl and her apprentice he grabbed one of the golems flying about and contacted the Black Order to try and get a connection to Aydl and what was going on with her group. After a while, he heard Komui on the other side. "Hello, Komui. How are things going without Aydl there?"

"I miss her horribly. She made contact a while ago with another Accommodator and stopped by at one of the other branches to get his Innocence fixed. She's really close to Edo, and her team will soon be there to diminish the Akuma population as much as possible for your group," Komui answered.

Allen gave a grunt. "She does know that she doesn't have to do that. We can handle ourselves perfectly fine. Can you try talking her out of it again- or at least set me up so I can talk to her?"

He heard Komui sigh. "Fine, but don't blame me when she continues being her stubborn self trying to protect her less stubborn brother."

Allen could hear Komui tinkering one last time on the Komurin he knew to be there. With a few knocks, he could hear the sound of metal scraping and a door slamming- Komui hiding Komurin in a closet. The door that was being banged on then opened, and Allen could tell Reever has stepped into the room, eyeing Komui with extreme suspicion. Allen could almost feel Komui's tension as the scientist merrily told Reever he was simply chatting with the Moyashi- earning a snort from Allen. "Connect me to Ayld, Komui."

The scientist gave a surprised gasp, amazed at how impatient Allen sounded. "Ok, ok, Moyashi-chan~!"

"What is it, Komui?" Aydl's voice rang clearly through the golem, surprising Allen.

"Hello, Aydl," Allen answered Aydl's question, and could already feel her steaming on her side.

"I'm not talking to you right now, Allen. You must understand what I am trying to do here," Aydl steamed some more. "If you must, go complain to Kanda. I'm sure he'll listen enough for him to get pissed and beat you up."

Allen held back his bitter laughter, knowing what she said to be true. What he could not understand is why she had driven herself apart from him so much over this one little thing. They had been so close before, and now she would refuse even the slightest communication with him unless it was required. Allen was about to reply when he could hear the line go dead and Komui sigh. "I doubt we'll be able to get to her now."

Allen silently agreed with Komui, placing Tim on his head and thus stopping the call.

Aydl sighed, watching the waves hit the bow of the boat. The deafening crash was gladly accepted, and the cool spray of water was not minded. Behind her she could feel the eyes of her finder watching her, making sure she didn't do anything too rash. It was obvious to Aydl that he was actually a Crow from Central, but she didn't allow that to show. No, she was good with keeping her knowledge off her expressions and reactions. She treated him as she did every other finder on the outside, but inside she kept tabs on him, watching carefully how he acted around Jaden and Cielo. So far she had found nothing of the ordinary, but that didn't mean she would become a piece of Levellier's play.

**(821 words)**

_**A/N: Sorry, for the short chapter, but I already have some of the next chapter typed out so expect a quick update.,**_


	14. Cross Knight

**-man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

Aydl held her hands out, her palms down, almost in an airplane fashion. Sparks began dancing around her hands, and soon she had it settle down. Turning to the two she nodded in the direction of Edo. "There's a lot of power. We need to be careful, otherwise we might just end up fighting a Noah wasting our lives for nothing."

Cielo and Jaden gave an affirmative nod.

"We destroy as many Akuma as possible. When the main group gets here, we protect them with our lives. Now, let's find a nice high place to start things off."

Aydl hummed to herself, stepping off the boat as soon as they hit shore. Almost instantly she had summoned a small storm, lightning hitting the ground around her- effectively catching the attention of an extremely large amount of Akuma running to them.

"I won't do much help here. Jaden, help Cielo to a good hunting spot. Eradicate everything standing in your way, and if possible, make a lot of noise," Aydl said, the winds picking her up and dropping her off with Cielo and Jaden angry at her for abandoning them. Jaden eyed the area. Ceilo pointed out an area that would be good for the both of them to work as a team. Giving a grunt of approval the two dashed towards the area. He obeyed Aydl's command by eradicating the Akuma in their way with his sharp wings.

* * *

><p>Aydl watched the two from her position on a partially destroyed skyscraper. In her peripheral vision she could make out a horde of Akuma. With a swing of her hand in their direction a large bolt shot down and danced from body to body. Corpse after corpse dropped, disconnected from the souls that were controlling them.<p>

Snorting she looked back to the shore- seeing no boats coming in she used the wind to push their boat off with the finder to sail back to the last branch they were at.

They should have a few days, and if they were to survive until the main group got here she would need to find a place they could rest.

"Damn it, Marian! Where the hell are you?" Aydl screeched, punching a level three that had managed to escape the lightning that was her signature attack. A loud boom echoed, and Aydl yanked of her gloves, the green circles on her hands glowing. She was about to send a lightning infused punch at what she though was another Akuma until she recognized the vibrant red hair of a certain drunk womanizer. She looked at the perverted smile he had and smiled back. "Ne, Marian, where've you been hiding?"

Cross chuckled, tossing an arm around his young friend. "Around. I'm certain I can spare you and your kids safety when you have to recover. The Akuma population of Japan is already down 3%. Of course, majority of the population is level 2s and 3s."

"Have you gone back to the restaurant since I've left?" Aydl questioned, her lightning taking out another round of Akuma.

"Yes. I was surprised you weren't there. If you weren't here in front of me as an Exorcists I would have thought you got killed by the Noah," Cross chuckled. "The shop's still in good condition. The girl in charge forced me to pay before she allowed them to start preparing the food."

Aydl laughed at Cross's scowl. "I certainly taught her well. It's a good thing I gave the restaurant to her in my will."

Cross raised an eyebrow. "Are you really going to go through with it? When you said he was awakened I was certainly surprised, but that doesn't mean you have to help him break Critical. I certainly wouldn't want to lose my favorite non-violent female companion."

Aydl chuckled once more. "Cloud the favorite violent female companion?"

He nodded, and Aydl turned solemn. "I met a teenage gypsy. She was an experienced Accommodator experienced with her Innocence, and ran from me on site. If not for my Innocence's side effect I wouldn't have been able to corner her, and learn she was avoiding the Order. So I let her go after making her promise on her blood that if I was to die she takes my place. Once I'm done with the plan, go after her. Borrow my Innocence against its will if you must to locate her."

Cross froze, reached into his uniform's coat and pulled out a bottle of wine. He took a swig straight from the bottle before offering it to Aydl- who gladly took it. "Aydl, I've heard from a certain bushy haired foster father friend of mine that you and Yu are rather close…"

Aydl chuckled, glad for the change of topic. She waited for Cross to stop shooting Akuma to speak. "Our only really sore spot is Allen, and my hatred for Japanese. As long as he doesn't speak in that cursed language we get along quite well, and every now and then we train together."

She glanced up at the red hair and ran a loving hand through it. "Remember Cross, if you need me, I will be your marionette."

Cross' eyes widened, and he gave a sad smile before leaving with a noogie messing up her hair as goodbye.

* * *

><p>Allen was sent into town, seeing as a certain redhead or Lenalee wouldn't be trusted alone (Lavi would flirt and Lenalee's Innocence wasn't working), Kanda was simply antisocial, and the others plain simply didn't want to go. Being deemed the one to go since he had picked up the signature of a battle between a Noah and some Accommodator, he was now moving through the desolate city, tapping into his Noah to grab the shadows and blend in.<p>

He studied the Accommodator that was stupid enough to engage in battle against a Noah without backup. She certainly had style, he'd give her that. Deep blue eyes were brought out by jeans and a red shirt with a checkered vest on top. She was fighting in boots (suicide for anyone that wasn't Lenalee), with her black hair moving with the air as she jumped around trying to get in close enough to hit who he knew to be Tyki with twin daggers. She also used this jumping to avoid the flesh eating butterflies that was one of Tyki's signatures.

He could tell she was losing, so when he saw Tyki's butterfly covered hand striking to feast on her heart he dashed forward after releasing his Noah and took the hit instead. He could feel it rip a hole into his heart- and the Noah's eyes widened in surprise. He took off after Crown Clown activated itself and began attacking- heading in the direction of Edo. Allen fell unconscious- barely hearing a certain angry samurai calling his nickname. After passing out he was caught by the new Accommodator.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Alice-chan, you wanna be my-" "Shut up if you want to keep your family jewels."<p>

Lavi shuddered as Alice Knight, their newly recruited Exorcist, held her parasitic twin daggers far too close to his manhood for his liking. He backed up, hands held up in a sign of his backing off. Kanda was smirking, which was his an equivalent to him laughing in this situation.

**(1,215 words)**

_**A/N: Next chapter will be an intro (/omake as it was originally intended to be) to another –man story I'm thinking of doing to see how well it hits off with my current readers. So if you like the next chapter leave a review on that chapter saying so!**_


	15. Omake

**-man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

"Get to class!" Aydl ordered the students that dotted the hallways after the bell had clearly rung. Few students actually listened to the teacher, for she was labeled a freak just like Allen. Aydl and Walker were rather stylish when it came to clothes, both dressed in black dress pants with a crisp white dress shirt, the only difference being a gray vest Allen wore while Aydl always had on some kind of apron. Aydl and Allen were both teachers that were fabulous in what they taught to the students of the Black Order Academy. Aydl outdid the other culinary teachers, and Allen was the most diverse in instruments amongst the other music teachers. The two had close relationship- one of spirit siblings- although the students knew Aydl was not a Walker.

"Allen, wait!" Aydl called, running up to her brother-like figure. "Did the doctor say anything?"

Allen's eyes dimmed. "He said there's nothing he can do for either of us. He would have to perform surgery on my arm to get feeling into it by changing it genetically. For you he'd have a long surgery rewiring the nerves in your hands."

"Damn. Then that insane bastard Komui may really be the only one," Aydl sighed, curling up into a corner of the hallway where the closet lights had magically broken down. Aydl's mood tended to affect the electricity around her for some strange reason. "All I want is for the pain to stop, and all you want is feeling in your arm. How hard is that without changing how we were born to be?"

Allen rubbed soothing circles in her back. "Don't worry, I'm sure Komui won't kill us, and he's giving us a far better offer than everyone else."

"Damn, that insane bastard Komui may really have the only solution," Aydl sighed, curling up into the corner of the hallway where the light had magically broken down. "All I want is for the pain to stop, and all you want is more life in your arm. How hard is that without changing us, or going through surgery?"

"BUT HE'S A MANIAC! Don't you remember the freaking ROBOT he made that would have killed us if not for the she-male samurai?" Aydl cried, some of the other lighting in the hallways flittering dangerously. "To as for his help is suicide!"

Allen sighed, and continued making soothing circle in Aydl's back. "Don't worry, after all, I'm sure that Bakanda would come to your rescue if you were in danger."

Aydl glared at Allen, and while he could feel its ferocity he flashed a gentle, honest smile. "Bakanda would save you, and even you know so. You two may be enemies, but you that's only because the two of you are so alike in your true natures- only allowing those who you can trust see your true emotions. It's why you two get angry so easily at one another, yet remain friends."

Aydl looked at Allen with empty eyes, scaring Allen. "Don't try to explain my relationship to the she-male."

If Allen was in a manga he was sure in this scene he'd be drawing with a sweat drop on his head. Aydl stood up, and gave Allen a quick hug. She looked him over. "You really should start listening to me. I hope you brought an umbrella, because although there's not a cloud out now, it'll be pouring soon enough."

Allen merely chuckled. "I brought an umbrella, don't worry. I'll make sure to call Komui later, be sure to get home right after your job at that restaurant, ok?"

Aydl gave a wave of her hand to signify him she heard, continuing on her way.

**(616 words)**

_**A/N: So tell me what you think. If you guys like it I'll turn it into another story, but I'll only really update it when I can, so updates will most likely mainly be around the holidays.**_


	16. Ark

**-man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

They certainly weren't expecting a welcoming party when they got to Edo. Well, actually, they were-but one consisting of Akuma and Noah rather than the Exorcists that stood in front of them.

Allen ground his teeth as he stood in front of an exhausted Aydl. Her gloves were partially out of the back pocket of her shorts, hands hidden within the pockets of her vest. Her team was rather filthy, making him wonder exactly how long they had been in Edo.

"They're going home," Aydl stated, surprising the group.

Allen uncharacteristically snorted, his mind going over the horrible condition the ship was in. Miranda had been doing her best to keep it from completely falling apart, and she deserved a break. The Finders would repair the ship for their return home journey. Alice scoffed, jerking her head in the ship's direction.

"If you hadn't noticed it's not in travel condition."

Aydl's eyes narrowed, but she remained silent. She studied over the ship and sighed, turned around and glared at Allen.

"She stays here with my two. You are to protect the ship, and as soon as it's within good condition you get back to the Asia branch. Take turns, cover each other's back, and don't push yourselves too far. Most of them should follow our group."

Cielo gave a nod, grabbing hold of their male teammate's hand as well as Alice's and bringing them over to the ship, beginning introductions on the way there. Aydl turned sharply on her feet, walking inland without waiting for the rest of her new group to follow her.

"Stay on your toes. My storm may cover us, but swarms tend to get through."

-_break_-

They panted harshly. Aydl had to deactivate her Crib after a while due to complete exhaustion. Akuma easily found them and kept on gaining in numbers. Having to protect both Lenalee and Aydl now they were at a severe disadvantage, yet they still managed to follow Aydl. They had lost a few of the Finders that had come with them – their group consisting now of Aydl, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Leanlee, Krory, and Chouji. Before the group could know what happened they were within snowy terrain very unlike the rubble they had been walking through earlier. Up ahead stood Skin Bolic and before anyone could say or do anything Kanda stepped forward, telling them to keep going.

Aydl didn't hesitate, leaving behind the others who stuck around until Kanda used his Innocence to threaten them to go on without him. So now they were lost within the building missing two members. Before they could further get lost they entered the only visible door. Inside they were greeted by the twins – Jasdevi.

"You're going to pay all of Cross's debts!" The two proclaimed, pointing in Allen's direction, who looked as though a rock had been dropped on his head. Allen was very well informed of Cross's debts, and with his large appetite he already had to pay far more than what Cross went through on booze and girls. They were stunned by the amount, and twirled to Allen. They all focused their attention on him as he grew devil horns with fire in the background behind him.

"Hahha you're complaining about such a small amount? I've had to pay easily far more! There's no way I'm paying that!" Battled ensued, and somehow they ended up having to depend on Lavi to use his eye to find the correct key to move on. They ended being down another Exorcist as Krory was left behind.

-_break_-

They sat awkwardly at the dining table with Earl, Road, and Tyki. Aydl still wasn't anywhere to be seen, which worried them slightly. It would be somewhat reassuring that they had another Exorcist there to back them up. Before the conversation could be started Aydl came out from behind the Earl's chair, and everyone certainly appeared surprised – even the Earl. She gave a small bow to no one in particular, and she straightened out a strong smirk had replaced her original tired appearance from hours earlier.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm late for dinner. I know I wasn't expected but I had business to attend to somewhere else in the Ark."

"Oh? Is Cross here too then?" The Early asked her, one of Road's candles sticking awkwardly in Aydl's stomach as she sat down.

"Allen is still recovering from the hole you placed in his heart. I would appreciate it if you would consider battle with myself in his place." Allen's eyes widened and he slammed his hand down as he stood. It was too late, however, as Tyki and Aydl engaged in combat. Road trapped Lenaleee in a strange cube as she sent Lavi to his mind where she could play her games. Allen stood there watching as he remained unable to do anything unless he was to fight the Earl.

"The Ark is falling apart, Allen." Allen's eyes widened as he found that indeed, outside the window the edges of the town was crumbling to nothing. His mind went into overdrive – thinking of Kanda, Krory, and Chouji (who had managed to separate from them before they had arrived at the main tower).

-_break_-

He woke up in a room of mirrors with the only decoration being the couch, piano, and the piano bench he was sitting on. He couldn't remember what happened after the fighting had gotten to its peak, but he could make out a few hazy things. When Aydl's Crib deactivated during mid-battle Allen had jumped into action. His body had been burning, and something – something had gone wrong with his Innocence. It had activated as per normal, but when he grabbed it his Innocence changed into a sword. He had slashed Tyki down with his messed up Innocence, watching as the Noah left him – leaving him irreparably human.

Groaning knocked him out of his head, and when he looked over to the couch he was surprised to see a bloody Aydl there. She pointed to the piano he was situated at.

"Play something for me, please." she begged him in a weak voice. Yet he couldn't do so. Neah never allowed him to touch a piano, but after glancing at the shadow that was his reflection and seeing it nod at him he consented. Timcampy settled on the piano, opening his mouth to show him very familiar notes. He began playing, his mind drifting to his friends. Somewhere along the way his body was taken over and he was singing lyrics he had no memory of, he was angry at fate. He wanted his friends back.

-_break_-

Allen watched in amazement as he noticed that the Ark was restoring itself on a screen. He turned to Aydl, and found himself completely distraught to find Aydl was worse than before. He had seen his friends he was sure to be dead living and breathing on the screen, yet here his sister figure was dying before him.

"Aydl."

She gave him a weak smile, tears staining her face. She placed a hand on Allen's cheek.

"My Crib shall forever hold me. Besides, you are dedicated to saving Akuma, not man, your arm will not save me."

He was too caught up in her words, tears already running freely down his cheeks onto her. "Aydl."

He winced at her tight grip on his arm, screaming when she tore it off and fried it to a point of no recovery. Her last breath left her and her eyes dulled.

"Moyashi~!" Allen returned to the screen to find Lavi wandering the pristine city streets. Looking back once more at Aydl he found the door and left, her words hanging bitterly in his mind.

-_break_-

Allen met back up with the gang, surprised to find everyone rather quickly. Through his communication earring he could hear Cross telling him that Lenalee was with him- 'the old pervert'. They all met up, and Lenalee voiced out a tender question. "Where's Aydl?"

Allen tensed, and Cross noticed this as well as Allen's missing arm. "What happened, kido?"

"Aydl ripped off my arm before taking her last breath," Allen answered shakily.

Cross merely grunted while salty moisture glazed Lenalee's eyes. Kanda looked off into the distance (because the walls would have given him a headache had he decided to stare at them instead), and Lavi visually dampened. Being the dutiful Bookmen he would occasionally be, Lavi forced his emotions away. "Why?"

"I can tell you that she planned this out for a long time- at least a few months. While we were hanging out here she told me that she was going to force Allen to realize, but she didn't say what," Cross grumbled, catching their attention.

"You're friends?" Kanda questioned, his posture showing no care.

"Her restaurant was a safe haven from everything. One could hide from the world when she was there. Of course, she learned quickly enough to make me pay before they would start making my food," Cross answered nonchalantly, grumbling the last part with some old bitterness.

"So, um, Moyashi-chan, Cross, know how we get out?" Lavi asked, noting to bring up the information to the old Panda later.

Cross replied with a raised eyebrow that clearly asked 'Are you stupid?'

-_break_-

Allen was surprised to find her body missing when they returned to the room. Cross seemed to be acting rather strangely, choosing to stand when he would have normally draped himself across the crouch and attempt to get Lenalee to sit in his lap- Allen knew Cross's behavior well enough since his mission included hunting down the General.

Recalling what Cross said he went over to the piano and hit random notes with his remaining arm, doing as Cross told him and letting the desire to go home consume him. A strange 'gate' popped up in the corner of the room, and with a final glance around the room they all walked through it.

**(1,660 words)**


	17. Crazy Red Rabbits

**-man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

If the Vatican heard about the loss of Allen's weapon they'd be _pissed_. Cross would inform the higher ups that Allen merely needed some recovery time while he hung out at the Asian branch and they worked out what he was going through. What would happen to him now that he had lost Crown Clown?

The entire time they remained there Cross remained elusive and distant. It was beginning to worry Lavi, and it would have worried Bookmen if he was more emotional. It was also noted by Lenalee, who was more thankful than anything else when Cross didn't constantly flirt with her.

The difference between the two of them was that Lenalee put it off as Cross having actual women to lie around with, and Lavi was absolutely sure it was something else. He paced even faster than before outside the door that held in Cross's possible harem. Even though the redhead was a flirt, it was more so that he could keep in character, make bonds to collect more of history, but his gramps saw it from an opposing viewpoint. Lavi never failed to see the emotions that had started to bud within his shell, yet he couldn't agree that they were inhibiting his abilities as a Bookman.

He stopped abruptly and turned, brows furrowed. He was about to knock when Cross's voice resounded from behind him. "And why are _you _pacing in front of my doorway?"

Lavi froze, fear racing down his spine as he came face to face with an aggravated Cross. His cogs of his brain went into overtime as he reached for something to save his skin. "I wanted a few pointers from the Legendary Cross."

Cross studied him, and the serious look on his face was driving Lavi crazy inside. Finally, Cross stopped his examination, walking past Lavi and slamming the door in the rabbit's face. "Sorry kid, but if there was more than one of me out there then I wouldn't get as many women."

Cross was amazingly fast, and Lavi only caught a glimpse of the room, but for his skills it would be enough. His eyes widened as he saw caught the shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes that bore emptily into his own.

"Eh, Lavi? What are you doing outside of Master's room?"

Lavi turned to face Allen with his normal buoyant smile. "Don't worry about that, Ally~!"

Lavi proceeded to skip gleefully down the hall the way Allen had come. Once out of sight from anyone else Lavi let his cheery façade dissolve, winding his way to the library and past Bookman to their bag that contained the files on the Exorcists, their additions marked in an italicized font.

"Is there a specific reason you're looking at the Exorcist's files, Lavi?" Bookman asked him, curious as to what had happened to lead Lavi along this path.

Lavi shushed his grandpa with a raised hand. "Just let me see something."

Lavi opened Aydl's file first.

-Aydl La'Vei

Gender: Female

Age: 24 _deceased_

Height: 6'4"

Hair Color: Black _short_

Eye Color: Hazel _primarily blue_

Ethnicity: Unknown

Innocence: Equipment type, metallic rings on hands, synchronization rate 95%_ referred to as Aydl's Crib_

Innocence Ability: Weather control

Background Information: Owns a restaurant and a residence in Germany, has extreme hatred towards God and the Vatican

Lavi scratched out deceased and placed a question mark next to it. Their information on Aydl was rather basic, she wasn't deemed an important part of the war what with her keeping to a secretaries duties. Bookman noticed Lavi's change on the record and gave him a sharp look, not yet voicing out his question as Lavi continued to the next file- Cielo Williams.

-Cielo Williams

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Height: 5'7"

Hair Color: Dark Red _short_

Eye Color: Blue _sapphire_

Ethnicity: British Italian mix

Innocence: Equipment type, blue tear-shaped pendant, synchronization rate 86% _referred to as Tear Drop_

Innocence Ability: Transforms into bow with limitless arrows

Background Information: Apprenticing under Aydl La'Vei

Lavi sat at one of the computers and put his hacking skills to use, bringing up the information on the mission that resulted in Cielo's recruitment. It was a mission made by Aydl to track down a horde of Akuma that were moving together, nothing in the mission information stating possible Innocence involvement. Lavi pulled the next file, the other Exorcist Aydl had discovered.

-Jaden Padma

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 5'10"

Hair Color: Dark blue _short_

Eye Color: Right Eye Blue and Left Eye Yellow _Honey_

Ethnicity: British Irish mix

Innocence: Parasitic type, the arms, synchronization rate yet to be determined _referred to as Kali no Tsubasa_

Innocence Ability: Generates wings from the arms that can absorb Akuma attacks, will force deactivate if too much is absorbed

Background Information: Recruited from a small island out of the Black Order's influence

Jaden had been interrogated about his Innocence and its abilities, and was taken into strict training with Allen and Fou. Cielo would watch silently, nobody pushing her to join them as she silently organized her thoughts on Aydl. Alice would join in and fight Jaden or Fou every now and then, but her experience with her Innocence didn't demand training, so she took the time to relax, which brought him to Alice's file.

-Alice Knight

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5'3"

Hair Color: Black _reaching the hips_

Eye Color: Blue

Ethnicity: Unknown

Innocence: Parasitic type, the bones of her hands, synchronization rate yet to be determined _referred to as Black Crown_

Innocence Ability: The bones in the hands elongate into twin daggers, activation causing a black heart and crown insignia by her eye

Background Information: Quick to anger, found battling the Noah, Tyki

Three new recruits in a short amount of time after Aydl had joined, two recruited by Aydl herself. There was no way that Aydl could have anything to do with Alice's recruitment, but had she set up the discovery of Cielo and Jaden?

She had managed to avoid discovery herself, perhaps she knew of others who had done the same?

"What is it, Lavi?" Bookman finally asked now that Lavi was done going over the files.

"Aydl, I was trying to figure out what her plan was. She hates God and the Vatican, but after her recruitment she finds two Accommodators that already have their Innocence to help. Then she tears Allen's arm off, and leaves no trace of it behind. Ah! I just don't understand!" Lavi threw Aydl's file at the wall.

"What brought this on, Lavi?" Bookman asked, getting comfortable in a chair.

"I thought something was suspicious when Aydl's body went missing. Cross was being dodgy, and when I went to his room earlier he came behind me and slammed the door in my face. I was able to see inside, though," Lavi stated, aggravated when Bookman offered no helpful words that would lead Lavi to an epiphany.

"You saw Aydl's body inside?" Bookman asked, carefully taking this down in a notebook.

Lavi took in a shaky breath. "Yes."

"I do not know what is going on, but it is best we solve this puzzle on our own. It could cause Allen to be distracted, and right now he needs to focus on invoking his Innocence," Bookman stated, leaving the room so Lavi could ponder his thoughts in private.

**(1,223 words)**

_**A/N: I'm looking for some intriguing Akuma power ideas, some that could really put the Exorcists in peril without having to focus on the actual manga's Akuma. So if you have a fabulous Akuma idea pm me, or, for anonymous people, leave a review.**_


End file.
